


Introductions

by Delagore



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delagore/pseuds/Delagore
Summary: A massive crimewave breaks out in New York with Peter Parker being dragged and set center of it all. The deeper he digs the more people that start to turn on him and the only one who refuses to leave his side is Deadpool.Who's really pulling the strings? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. just been compromised? Just how far does any of this go? What could this mean for the future of all super powered beings and mutants alike if any are left after the chaos that is about to consume them all?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever crack at writing any kind of fan fic whatsoever so some constructive criticism would be much appreciated! It's a lengthy project and I'm really excited about putting this out there, especially with it being about these two idiots. I'll be updating when I have time.

**8 Months Ago**

     “I’m assuming it’s ready?”

     “Give it a couple more days, we’re close to synthesizing it I just want those last tests in before we have anything conclusive to show them. I need at least six months for everything else”

     “You get four.”

     The dark man locked eyes on his lighter and with a flick of his thumb ignited the cigarette in his hand, he gave two puffs and let out a sigh.

      “You know I'm on my second to last pack of cigarettes, I've been meaning to quit for a while but all this shit has me wired.” He glared at the holographic projection of his associate, changing the subject. “Nevertheless I made sure any loose ends are tied, not a peep out of anyone.”

      The woman laughed, amused. “Listen, I got some more work to do, when can you get here to take a look at everything else?”

      "I’m finished with business here, I’ll take the next jet out.”

      "See you tonight then, Abel." 

     The man turned off the projector and turned his attention to his surroundings. An empty tent with nothing inside but his equipment and a briefcase. He grabbed the case and pushed his way outside of the tent into a city of stadium lights in the middle of the desert. People were scrambling into vehicles with others loading heavy equipment on to eight wheelers. He walked briskly with a smaller and much more tentative man following at his heels as the wind was picking up into a sandstorm. 

     Together they boarded a black SUV and dissappeared into the night. 

 


	2. Araneae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roster grows, but Peter wants no part in it. Too bad Tony doesn't care.

     Spiderman’s fist connected to a jaw with the sound of bone fracture encouraging him to gather more strength into his next attack. An uppercut to the ribs. A hook to the left cheek bone. His fist clenched with unbelievable strength that agonized his victim through every hit he managed to land. A red cloud hazed his judgement and his auditory perception. Spiderman could not hear the pitched screams or the cries for mercy that followed. Spiderman ignored the angry shades his bare knuckles were turning into, and did not hold back restraint. It wasn’t until the mask fell from the man’s face to the ground and the body was slammed to a window, with light casting on the scene, did Spiderman stop and realize what he had done. He drew quick breaths until he began to exhale slower, his heartbeat steadied. The violent shade of red that clouded his mind began to lift when he realized the man was not fighting back. The face was completely disfigured and unrecognizable. But as soon as the wave of initial horror and fear hit Spiderman, it was washed away by an unnerving and dark sense of peace.

     His head screamed in protest triggering a new emotion. Panic. _Spiderman isn’t supposed to do this. Why couldn’t he stop himself. Oh god no._ He knew this man! This man he—

     Peter’s eyes shot open. He quickly sat up dazed with his body sweating profusely and shivers running down his spine. His vision darted left to right to determine his situation. Peter Parker was lying in a mess of sheets on top of his bed with Spiderman thrown on top of a basket of dirty laundry. To his left was a cracked open window and a draft entered the room causing the curtains to dance and moonlight to cast long shadows on his portraits.

      “Just another dream.” he whispered to himself. _Didn’t feel like a damn dream this time_ _though._ This time he didn't even try to stop it. 

     He cupped his face into his hands and exhaled before turning to the clock on his desk that read 2:33 A.M. Peter could feel the beads of sweat collect on his forehead, he had an early schedule in the morning and this was the last thing he wanted on his mind. There was a lamp next to his bed that he reached over to turn on, squinting slightly as his pupils dilated to the shift of light. Peter picked up a tattered textbook from his nightstand that he was supposed to be studying the night before “Spiderman business” got in the way like it always seemed to be doing lately. But he couldn’t shake off the uneasiness he was feeling. He gripped the pages of the book straining the spine. He glanced over at his knuckles just to disprove a potentially ludicrous theory. They were bruised deeply but showed no signs of cuts from glass. The “Spiderman business” involved two thugs and a kidnapping. They were wearing black ski masks. Not _that_ mask.

 _Maybe it's mind manipulation. Mind control. Mind influence? Any word with the word mind in it._ The idea was possible but it was fleeting as he drew the logical conclusions. He hadn’t come across any villain with that kind of ability in months.

_Relax Parker, it’s stress. You’re delusional and sleep deprived. Possibly projecting, and your subconscious fell for it easy. You’re not out sleep-fighting dead men._

_Though with the shit storm that’s been gathering, it’s been getting harder to distinguish._

     3:39 A.M.

     He scrunched his face and put the book down on the bed. Peter had an early morning so the least he could do was save himself the trouble of having these arguments and revelations right before a long work day at the lab and make an attempt at sleep. The lamp was switched off and he rolled over to his side closing his eyes imagining anything else he could. Anything to avoid the taste of anger again.

* * *

      Peter jumped over the rooftops in full Spiderman regalia with complete ease grumbling with each step as he was forced awake a lot sooner than he wanted to be. Tony called in the morning to ask; more like force, him into a meeting with the Avengers.

     “I know what you’re going to ask Tony.”

     “Good. Then I won’t have to make the question.”

    “I’m not joining the roster again.”

    “Alright that wasn’t the question but close, did you manifest mind reading since the last time I saw you?”

     Peter chuckled because that comment was such a lousy coincidence.

    “We’re expanding the roster. Totally not my idea by the way.” he said quick to defend himself.

    “You’re what?”

    “ _Expanding._ Keep up with me Peter. Not hungover right?”

    “No I heard you. Why? Isn’t that the last thing you’re supposed to be doing? And I'm still invited to these kinds of meetings?”  

     Peter could hear Tony sneer on the other end of the line, “You’ll understand if you come into the tower today before heading down to the lab. Some old friends wouldn’t mind seeing you drop by too kid, it’s been a few months.”

     Peter cut him off before he could say anything else, “Yeah you’re right, I do think I owe a visit. I’ll be there in a bit. Goodbye Tony.” he ended the call with one press of a button.

     Much had changed since the first Avengers saved New York from an alien invasion and formed the clubhouse all those years ago. It pretty much changed the world that Peter was starting to grow up in, especially when he finally had full control of his powers. When this superhero gig started out it was nonstop crime fighting, one-liners, and taking down the bad guys that tried to tear his city to the ground. A lifetime ago it felt like to Peter.

     Of course when he officially joined the team and to the extent S.H.I.E.L.D. with laminated I.D. card and all, to say it was intimidating was an understatement. A “masked vigilante” working along with some of the best known super powered individuals on the planet made him nervous, it instantly put a bigger target on his head. But this meant he was finally being recognized and taken seriously so of course he put that fear aside and committed himself, never regretting it or doubting it for a second.

     That was this morning and as Peter swung into the tower he peered into the window panel. There seemed to be about five or six people inside the tower. Peter jumped down and walked in for a big surprise. Steve was here. No one walked over to greet Peter because Steve was here. Steve was here. Holy shit what’s happened since he left.

     Steve was one of the first Avengers to vouch for Spiderman and _allow_ him to work with a secret identity, he meant a lot to Peter and he hadn’t even been in contact with him for months now. A lot changed in his last year as an Avenger, Steve Rogers’ unexpected departure from the team had been one of the reasons Peter had one foot out the door by then.

     So as soon as Peter walked in, it wasn’t a surprise to see everyone crowding Captain America himself. After a quick scan of the room and a nod from Tony who was standing across the room, he took his mask off knowing his identity was safe. The room was full of almost the original roster, a whole bunch of Avengers he sure as hell hadn’t seen in awhile.

    “Peter!” Bruce Banner walked over and clasped Peter’s back.

     “Dr. Banner! I haven't seen you in a while” said Peter.

     “I saw Peter Parker lab assistant last week, but I can’t say I’ve seen you in costume for a while.” said Bruce. 

     “I’ve pretty much been under radar, small crooks, heists, the night life sorta thing.” Peter rubbed a hand on his head trying to differ the conversations because truthfully he hasn’t worn the costume in about two weeks.

     “Whoa did Tony really bring Clint back?” asked Peter, nodding toward Hawkeye.

     “Yeah, and he wasn’t too ecstatic when we gave him the call. I’ve actually been persuading a couple people to show up today ironically, I'm asking others to step up without even being on this team.” Bruce sighed and stuck his hands in his lab coat. "Can't believe it's come to this."

     “Dr. Banner, what’s going on exactly? I know I’m not an Avenger right now, but this looks like you're all scrambling toward something." 

     “It is. It’s PR.” said Tony walking towards them. “We’re in deep shit kid.”

     “Good morning everyone.” Steve spoke with an authority, trying to keep himself as professional as possible. “Glad to see you all doing well. I know it’s been awhile since I’ve been part of this team, but I came back to New York today because of D.C. recruitment for the current Avengers, West Coast Avengers, and forming a possible third base.”

     The room was silent as Black Widow walked up next to him.

     “We’ve analyzed and created detailed portfolios on all possible recruits that have worked with both Steve and myself. I know you were here to form possible diplomatic solutions and ease tension between the United States government and other countries. Which is why Steve and I have been working together to put together a more permanent team that could ease public distrust.”

     “For starters Nat and I, with your permission, would be returning to this team.”

     “Done. Glad to have you back.” remarked Tony.

     “We’re bringing in well known names that have at some point been a part of _this_ team, that would include Hawkeye, Black Panther, Human Torch, and Thor.”

     “He’s back from Asgard?” chimed in Falcon.

     “Not exactly, actually this is someone new that has picked up Thor’s mantle and the Mjolnir.” said Vision.

     “I’m at a loss for words, so you’re saying we have a _new_ Thor?” asked Falcon.

     “That’s exactly what he's saying.” says Steve. “Sam you might be the only one who hasn't met her.”

     “Damn I’m always out of the loop.”

     “Alright so then to sum up the roster” Natasha pressed a key on the computer and images appeared in the center of the room with each face of the current roster passing through.

     “We have; Ironman, Captain America, Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, The Human Torch, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Panther and myself. On fail-safe we have Hulk and Spiderman.”

     “There is a possible final recruit, and we’d only call him in if it was necessary. However the decision is not ours to make it would be yours. He’s a good man, Nat and I weren’t sure what to make of him when he showed up at the compound. He was part of the Weapon X Program too and I discussed in detail with Logan about it. He was helpful back on a D.C. mission his actions were a bit askew but necessary and appreciated nonetheless. This...uh I don’t want to call him a wild card, this back up, he-”

     “You’re stalling. And I can’t help but already know what name you’re trying to sugar coat, you might want to just spit it out.” said Tony covering his eyes.

     Steve's eyes darted at Tony and he sighed trying to hid a reluctant smile. “Well Stark, let me get straight to the point for you. This last recruit would be Wade Wilson.”

     “No.” stated Clint and Tony in abrupt unison.

     “There’s a reason you would consider him a wild card Cap.” challenged Clint, both arms gripped tightly across his chest. “When Nat and I were in _that_ line of work back in the day there were always rumors flying around about Wilson...I saw him in action a couple of times too. His methods are ruthless and abrasive with no restraint.

     “Not to mention the only thing worse than his body count is his incessant chatter” said Tony.

     “I’ve worked with him.” Nat said breaking into the conversation in a softer tone that still managed to keep strong authority. “While I do agree that he’s a nuisance and difficult to tolerate. He’s been making attempts to change. He listened to Steve’s orders and followed our command at all times during the mission. This won’t make him a permanent member but we always want eyes on Wilson. I’m paraphrasing his words but he said he wants to do good by the team and do good for himself. I kept tabs on him after he left D.C., I can see he wants a chance to prove himself capable of more than that kind of life. This team has always been one of second chances, for all of you and Stark I’m making it painfully obvious this is about you.”

     “Kind of a sucker punch to a particularly sensitive area.” remarked Tony. “Also, point forcefully taken as well as noted, I can see where you might be coming from.

     “And you know what it means to get that kind of second chance Clint.” whispered Natasha locking eyes with Clint. “Especially for people who’ve lived through what we have.”

     “God damn. Damn it all” Clint cocked his head back and a hand raised to rub his temple. “I hate it when you make _me_ feel like the bad guy. You’re killing me here Nat. Alright. Fine.” His brows narrowed and eyes darted to the floor. “But I won’t like it.” he mumbled.

     “I'm in agreement with you Natasha. If the two of you can put your trust in him then so can I.” chimed in Bruce.

     “He gets a test run and one chance. I want to make sure he’s not going to be more trouble than he’s worth Cap. And if he is, we can always send him right back to you personally disassembled by the Hulk.” said Tony. Eyes shifted to Bruce who grew smaller in his chair, avoiding the attention. As the current team leader, Tony had the most authority but not the absolute word.

     “It’s good to see you’re humor hasn’t changed Stark.” Steve said with a chuckle.

     “Right back at you Cap.” smiled Tony.

     “So then it’s decided.” Steve said. “Everyone should be arriving in three days, then we’ll discuss some of the more pressing matters.”

 


	3. Tenacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some downtime at Aunt May's might be exactly what Peter needs.

     Visiting Aunt May was one of Peter’s biggest priorities. He did his best to keep her company but it was hard because of his constant state of work and the fact that it took two subways and one bus ride to reach Forest Hills from his studio apartment in Manhattan. But he did what he could for her even if it meant having to get up a bit earlier on a Saturday morning to catch all his transportation on time.

     Growing up with Aunt May the last couple of years gave Peter a more grounded perspective of what his Uncle and Aunt had to give up for him. He had a very distinct memory of fancy pearl earrings. Aunt May would wear them only on her wedding anniversary or during the holidays. And coincidentally, it was near the holiday season when Peter’s vision started to blur, his Uncle Ben didn’t take notice when it was small things. Peter wouldn’t be able to tell time from the clock hanging above the kitchen door frame, or when Peter complained that the words his teacher wrote on the board were blurry. It did become noticeable when Peter was walking home from school and he couldn’t see the car coming as he tried to cross the road. They took him to the emergency room for two stitches on the knee and to the optometrist for a prescription. On Christmas day he opened a neatly wrapped box that held brand new glasses. He was delighted and when he put them on to show his Aunt May he noticed there were no earrings. Peter asked where they went.

     “I just left them on the dresser, I’ll wear them to dinner tonight.” She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead. “Merry Christmas, love.”  

     But Peter knew the lie the second it left her lips. He overheard her last week talking about the _pawn shop_ that only gave her $100 for her mother’s pearl earrings and that she was worried Peter’s glasses would cost more than that.

     Peter felt guilty and asked Uncle Ben if they could go to the pawn shop.

     “Why do you want to go to a pawn shop Pete?” He asked.

     “So I can sell my toys. I think I can get a hundred dollars for them Uncle Ben.” Peter replied timidly.

     “Peter why do you need that kind of money.”

     “So I can buy Aunt May her earrings again.”

     Uncle Ben looked at Peter with sad eyes and kneeled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Aunt May did that because she knows that you being able to see in school is more important than a pair of earrings. She did it because she loves you, alright Pete? Son, go play in your room with your toys and don’t ever worry about any nonsense like money again.”

     But Peter did worry. He worried when his school asked for field trip money, he worried when he started growing and needed new clothes. He worried when he was getting bullied and every pair of broken glasses cost Uncle Ben a paycheck.

     Aunt May was starting to cook by the time Peter got there around noon.

     “You know I love it when you visit, but honey, look at you! Your arms are still so skinny and your face looks so thin! It makes me wish you never moved out. When do you even sit down to take a break, you’re always everywhere at once!” Aunt May was rambling and fussing as Peter slyly made his way to the pantry cabinet.

     “And don’t you think of grabbing those cookies Peter Parker! You need to eat actual food for once. No more of those microwaved frozen boxes I kept finding last time!”

     “Aunt May, seriously it’s okay. I’m eating fine, there’s nothing wrong with me. Haven’t I always looked like this?” Peter said with a stuffed mouth of cookies motioning to his body. He crossed over to the fridge to find some more food.

     “I wasn’t insulting you Peter! I’m just worried. You have that new job with that lab and you’re still working at the university and taking so many classes. I’m amazed you haven’t passed out yet.”

_Don’t worry you’re not the only one._

     “I quit working at the school lab, hours weren’t cutting it for me and I was getting bored of the work. The Stark Lab job isn’t a job, it’s an _internship_. A paid internship Aunt May. I work way less and still manage to make more than I did with Dr. Connors. And classes aren’t bothering me that much, I was only taking four this semester so I could stay on track and handle the Bugle at the same time. Plus it’s summer now.”

     “You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you?” she asked.

     “If you were referring to my lunch dilemma, then yes May. I call this the ‘generous serving of everything in your fridge on this plate.’” he remarked.

     She playfully hit his shoulder and relaxed. “You grew up so fast Peter, I still can’t believe you’re already this responsible. Honey do you still have time to get out?”

     “I mean I still do the freelance photography–”

     “I meant with friends.”

     Peter didn’t quite know how to respond to that one. The truth was, _Spiderman_ had plenty of friends, all over the country actually. But Peter Parker not so much.

     “I mean Harry is still around but he’s always working. MJ, I don’t see her often but when we did talk she said she was doing well in L.A.…” Peter trailed on, with the look on his Aunt’s face he stuttered and changed his approach. “I do have friends! Seriously, there’s always people from class that I hang out with! And I promised the guys at the lab we would catch up over some pizzas and beer. May, there’s not enough of me to go around these days that’s the real problem!”

     He could only express humor in hopes that it would shutdown the subject. Aunt May gave out a soft laugh.

     “Just promise me you’ll bring a friend to dinner one of these days Peter.”

     “Now that would mean sharing your cooking. Dividing food into thirds. Reverting to marxism. You can’t just–”

     “Peter.”

     “Alright! Alright! I promise! One of these days!”

     They sat down as Peter devoured three plates of food, with May telling him about her friends, and the work she had been doing at the hospital. It gave Peter a sense of relief knowing his Aunt was just as busy as he was.

     Peter decided on crashing in his old room that night, May had suspiciously laid fresh sheets on the mattress. It was Sunday tomorrow and hardly anyone in Brooklyn had been helped by Spiderman in a while. Luckily Peter brought an extra suit with him in case anything came up.

     He closed the door quietly and turned the lock on the handle. Peter went over to the bed and emptied the contents of his backpack. Without realizing it, everything from his bag fell onto the floor and scattered across the room. He cursed under his breath before crouching down and picking everything up; his laptop, scribbles that could be considered notes, webshooters, the spiderman costume, his camera, and some data files from S.H.I.E.L.D.

     Peter unbuttoned his shirt and undressed himself to quickly change into costume and get ready to head out for the night, he’s been dealing with insomnia for days now, so maybe a night out would actually be good for him.

     He learned early on that Spider-Man being seen entering and leaving Peter Parker’s room was big on the “do not do” list. So he stood in the darkness adjusting his webshooters underneath his jacket and giving a final tug to the costume collar before strapping on his backpack that carried an extra change of clothes. Peter slid out of the window of his room and into the bitter cold air of the night.

      Peter swung through the city blocks, looking for a sweet spot where he could set up for the night and drop his backpack off, most of the time his preferences went for a building rooftop. But a fire escape would suffice for the time being. He was sitting on the seventh ladder with his laptop out and a police scanner in his lap. The building he chose seemed to be abandoned by the looks of the decrepit structure and the putrid smell from two dumpster, a perfect place for recon. Tonight he was tailing a potential lead to a big drug trafficking ring the local authorities had been following for months. He was humming along to music coming from the laptop and waiting for anything.

… _.a 314 down on mission and tenth, caucasian male about thirty years…._

_...three vehicle collision near the ramp exit of Wolfe on I-88…_

_...11-42 requested I have a young woman with two…_

      Peter let out a yawn. He was tuning in and out of paying attention to the scanner. The police and EMT seemed to be juggling everything surprisingly well, nothing that would require him to intervene and nothing connected to the trafficking ring. He decided to leave his bag and the contents inside of them webbed to the rail while he crawled down and out of the alley. His stomach began to protest and he’d be damned if he was going to just sit there when a mini mart was just across the street. Peter walked briskly pulling the collar of the jacket closer to the face to hide the spandex of the suit and made sure the mask was tucked in the pocket. The bell dinged as he walked in, his eyes scanned across the store noticing it was only the cashier and himself but he was getting a feeling that something wasn’t right.

     He walked out holding a plastic bag with loaded contents tightly clasped in his arms heading in the direction of the alley. Until he heard a gunshot. Bang. Two gunshots.

     He sprinted faster toward the alley so he could throw the bag and quickly strip his jacket. Already revealing the suit, he was anticipating the time between the next gunshot and how fast he could get there to help. His legs pivoted left, heading into the space when he saw a blur from the corner of his eye and heard the next gunshot.

      Something heavy landed on the hood of a car.

     Peter stared out of the corner of darkness using it as cover and aimed the webshooters, mask or no mask no one would see him from here and he could easily pull the hoodie up and climb up the wall to safety.

     Police sirens were echoing a couple blocks north and he could hear voices on the megaphone. Peter rolled his eyes, not only did he have to take down the shooter he had to simultaneously avoid New York’s finest shooting at him.

     Three more gunshots were fired and people began to rush past the sidewalk. All hell broke lose and Peter climbed to the rooftop to pull his mask up. He launched himself into the air shooting out a web to swing into the chaos. From his aerial view it looked like it was a sting operation gone bad. But something was wrong. This wasn’t cops versus a gang. There were two gangs maiming each other with bullets but one of them had a Hulk on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Prologue and 2 Chapters in one day! I'm excited with how it's turning out. Sorry Wade isn't here yet, but he might pop up somewhere in the next chapter? (He's totally showing up in the next chapter)
> 
> If you guys want to contact me: http://spsb2016.tumblr.com


End file.
